


All for One, One for All, so that Our Dreams May Come True

by EdwardVonStein



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardVonStein/pseuds/EdwardVonStein
Summary: I was trying to do a 5+1 Things and 100 word challenge, but the 100 word bit kinda fell off. Just a quick something that came to mind.5 times her friends reach out to Nozomi.





	All for One, One for All, so that Our Dreams May Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraRurouni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRurouni/gifts).



The sun was rising, and Nozomi lost herself in its beauty as well as her footing.   
A hand catches hers: "Thanks, Rin. That was close."

Lunch break has come. One yakisoba bread remains. Two hands reach for it, and tie.  
Nozomi beams: "Let's share it, Urara."

The sun begins to set. When Nozomi takes the stack of books to the checkout she suddenly finds her hands supported: "Oh Komachi! With you here I've got this!"

At the Natts House, Nozomi stumbles over the word she was trying to teach her. As she stares down at it, a hand covers hers: "I know, Karen. I'll get it with time. Thank you."

Eternal stares them down, but Nozomi is ready for this. She squeezes the hand in hers, and nods at her partner. "Yes, Milk. Together."

"Hee hee! Got all your hands this time!" Nozomi says as she puts her hands on top of all theirs in the middle of the circle. Laughter fills the Natts House all evening long.


End file.
